Dusk and Dawn
by Drakka801
Summary: The story of two eevee and how they became what they are today. Dark. Warning: Humans are not nice in this story. Rated for darkness and general non-happiness. Seriously, don't read if you are easily saddened.


Dusk and Dawn.

There is a reason we are called that, you know.

Once humans found out how to use multiple stones with success, naturally they wanted something more. What did they want, you ask? Why, I would have thought it was obvious.

There is a reason you do not see many trainers using espeon and umbreon - humans cannot force them. It is much easier to buy a stone and make a pokémon evolve than wait years for an evolution that may not even happen. There are some trainers who are patient enough, yes, but they are only that patient because they want a certain eeveelution, and none of the others will do for them. That is why most umbreon and espeon are wild- they evolved into the one their masters did not want. So they were abandoned.

So of course, the humans tried to find a way to force friendship. You would not think it possible, but it is, if only just. After all, how dare we, pokémon, go against our trainers' wishes? They had to find a way to control us.

Still. They found a way. They have a machine, supposedly to monitor our brainwaves. They realised that they could send us hypnotic suggestions through the machine, and so, naturally, they proceeded to do just that. Now they could force any kind of evolution, whenever they wished.

But that was not enough; of course not. There is no "enough," not with humans. There is only "more."

They wanted something more, something new. They wanted what had never been done before. They wanted a new type combination.

They wanted a psychic-dark; they wanted a seeming contradiction.

And what pokémon can evolve into either a psychic or a dark type?

Why, eevee, of course.

And so they took us. Not even from a trainer- from a breeding center, whose only concern was to breed popular pokémon for rich trainers. Naturally, we were not very strong - when one breeds for appearance, one tends to lose ability. They put us in harsh battles to raise our levels quickly. We both came close to death many times. Perhaps it would have been better for us, if we had died then; but what of the others, who would have been brought to replace us? No matter; we survived.

Only to find a more horrific battle waiting for us.

They took me at dusk that night, and her at dawn the next day.

They hooked us up to their machines and gave us a hypnotic suggestion of delirious happiness, of close friendships with those nearby. Then they took us outside at the exact changing of light to dark or dark to light and waited.

I fought hard, biting and spitting in spite of the so-called 'happiness', trying not to evolve, not to survive.

She went calmly, waiting to evolve and survive in order to be strong enough to kill them.

We both failed.

As did they.

I failed to die; she failed to kill.

And they failed to shape us how they wanted us, to create a dark-psychic eeveelution.

Indeed, no one even knows what type we are. We are neither psychic nor dark, nor, truly, any combination. We are not nocturnal, but neither do we prefer to sleep at night. We can teleport and run through shadows; we can use telekinesis and take possession of others. By rights, we should be both, they think. But they are limited in their thinking. They do not understand what they have done. And neither, truly, do we.

Eevee are special creatures, evolving into many different types to take advantage of our surroundings. But all the dark-type eeveelutions are umbreon, and all the psychic-types, espeon. There is no overlap, no in-between. There is only one for each type. That is why we only evolve during day or night, naturally; there isn't an in-between - or, at least, there shouldn't be.

So, when we were forced into unnatural forms, we were forced into unnatural types as well.

I do not know what we ought to be called. Perhaps I am dusk-type, and she is dawn-type. It does not matter, since we will be the only ones and we will die soon anyway.

We had to make sure we would be the only ones. You see, we eevee and our evolutions are creatures of feeling, espeon and umbreon especially, since those are the 'friendship' ones, but since all we ever felt was fear and, later, hate, when we evolved, all that fear, all that hate that was so very much a part of us was forced to stay with us. When a pokémon evolves, its mind changes, and most of its memories are compartmentalized; the pokémon can only access the general feel of those memories - and, of course, how to use four of its attacks. That is why we are only allowed to know four - all the others will be forgotten when we evolve anyway, so they decided it would be easier for us if we only knew four to begin with. Fools. All it did was give our masters even more control over us.

Now, back to evolution. Most of our memories could be summed up simply as fear and hate, and as creatures of feeling and emotion, this put a terrible strain on us. When all those negative memories and feelings compartmentalized, they manifested physically as well.

Put quite simply, we have growths on our brains: we have tumors.

We are unsure how long we have, or if we will ever die from them, so we made it our mission to make sure no other eevee would have to go through what we did. We took possession of those that made us like this and edited their reports. We said that we had been of the highest level, that even rare candies failed to make us stronger, and that we still died during the transformation. Then we sent the reports to every major and minor scientist we could find, and we killed the original experimenters, our torturers, once we were done. Mayhap it was quick and painless; mayhap it is not. It does not matter; they are dead, and we will be soon.

Now we are finished, and we decided that, even if we can't share our story now - there are far too many fools who would consider the pain well worth it - it needed to be recorded, so that, in the future, there will be those who knew what happened, and how, and why it should never have been.

Now, now we are complete. Now we are finished.

And now, we may die in peace.


End file.
